1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to child-resistant closure systems for containers.
2. Related Art
The Consumer Product Safety Commission (“CPSC”) proposed a rule in early 2012 to require child-resistant (“CR”) packaging for any over-the-counter or prescription product containing the equivalent of 0.08 milligrams or more of an imidazoline, a class of drugs that includes tetrahydrozoline, naphazoline, oxymetazoline, and xylometazoline, in a single package. Imidazolines are a family of drugs that are vasoconstrictors indicated for nasal congestion and/or ophthalmic irritation. Products containing imidazolines can cause serious adverse reactions, such as central nervous system (“CNS”) depression, decreased heart rate, and depressed ventilation in children treated with these drugs or who accidentally ingest them. Based on the scientific data, the CPSC has preliminarily found that availability of 0.08 milligrams or more of an imidazoline in a single package, by reason of its packaging, is such that special packaging is required to protect children under 5 years old from serious personal injury or illness due to handling, using, or ingesting such a substance. The CPSC has taken this action under the Poison Prevention Packaging Act of 1970.
Accordingly, as it is expected that this rule will become law, manufacturers will be required to develop child-resistant closure (CRC) systems for their nasal pump sprayers and squeeze bottle dispenser products (such as Visine®), as each of these products contain the equivalent of 0.08 milligrams or more of an imidazoline. In doing so, one goal is to ensure that the newly developed dispensers are robust enough to prevent children five years old and under from being able to inadvertently open the container to use or ingest its contents, while still being “senior friendly” to mature adults.